Gotan (ultimate way big 9,000 version)
Gotan is the son of Goku and Chi-Chi and brother of gohan and goten. Gotan is the strongest person in the entire universe his power surpassed Broly,when he was born!! He has all Super Saiyan forms and he has every attack ever. Child Appearance Gotan as a child wore a blue sleeveless gi with a red belt.He wears red wrists bands and red boots.On his face there is a scar the same scar that his grandfather Bardock,had on his face however as he gets older it disappears.Also like his grandfather he has the same complection as him.His hair consist of two long bangs on the front and back.Like Gohan he is very smart and like his father he has a laid back personality.Strangely he has blue eyes like a super saiyan.His hair is black. Teen appearance In his teen years he wears a black sleeveless shirt and a black vest.Also he wears black pants and orange/gold boots.His voice is similar to trunks and he is very muscular,his eyes are still blue. Grown appearance When he is grown he wears the same gi as his father but the wrist bands,under shirt,belt and boots are black.He has the same skin as his brother gohan.When he is grown he becomes more serious. Super saiyan forms Super saiyan Super saiyan 2 Super saiyan 3 Super saiyan 4 Super saiyan 5 Super saiyan 6 Super saiyan 7 All Forms Super Kiaoken Ultra Saiyan Super saiyan beyond limits Oceania gotan Great Ape All forms ultimate super saiyan Super saiyan x Ultra Flame Super Saiyan Chocolate super Saiyain Supernova super saiyan Vivid Super saiyan Legendary Awesomeness Best of all Super Saiyan Nova Super Saiyan Legendary Great Ape Dark Ultimate Super Saiyan Shining Super Saiyan Over-Powerd Super Saiyan Super Saiyain 20 Super saiyan 8 Super saiyan 9 Impure super Saiyan Supreme Super Saiyan Infinite Super Saiyan Ultimate Super Saiyan 2 Mystic Super Saiyan Death Super Saiyan All forms False Super Saiyan Demonic Super Saiyan Legendary Super Saiyan four Infinite saiyan 3 Blazing Saiyan Legendary Super Saiyan Golden Great ape Inner flare form Super saiyan 10 Aqua super saiyan Ascend super saiyan Dark Super Saiyan Flame Super Saiyan Ultra super saiyan Ghost Great ape Full power super saiyan Glowing super saiyan Eternal Super saiyan Ultra Flame Super Saiyan Angel Super Saiyan Ascend Flame Super Saiyan Explosive Super Saiyan False Super Saiyan Neon Super saiyan Multi-Fusion Super Saiyan Flaming Saiyan Terra Super Saiyan Metallized Saiyan Magma Super Saiyan Powers And Abilities Kamehameha Twin Dragon Shot Super Twin Dragon Shot Ultimate Twin Dragon shot Kiao-Ken Kamehameha Super Kiao-Ken Kamehameha Ultimate Kiao-Ken Kamehameha True Kamehameha Super True Kamehameha Ultimate True Kamehameha Destructo-Disk Super Destructo-Disk Ultimate Destructo-Disk Controlled Destructo-Disk Super Controlled Destructo-Disk Ultimate Controlled Destructo-Disk Bending Kamehameha Super Bending Kamehameha Ultimate Bending Kamehameha Angry Kamehameha Super Angry Kamehameha Ultimate Angry Kamehameha Flying Kamehameha Super Flying Kamehameha Ultimate Flying Kamehameha Instant Kamehameha Super Instant Kamehameha Ultimate Instant Kamehameha 10x Kamehameha 10x Super Kamehameha 10x Ultimate Kamehameha 20x Kamehameha 20x super Kamehameha 20x Ultimate Kamehameha 30x Kamehameha 30x Super Kamehameha 30x Ultimate Kamehameha 40x Kamehameha 40x Super Kamehameha 40x Ultimate Kamehameha 50x Kamehameha 50x Super Kamehameha 50x Ultimate Kamehamehaa 60x Kamehameha 60x Super Kamehameha 60x Ultimate Kamehameha 70x Kamehameha 70x Super Kamehameha 70x Ultimate Kamehameha 80x Kamehameha 80x Super Kamehameha 80x Ultimate Kamehameha 90x Kamehameha 90x Super Kamehameha 90x Ultimate Kamehameha 100x Kamehameha 100x Super Kamehameha 100x Ultimate Kamehameha 10000000000000000000000000000000x Ultimate Kamehameha Go Away !!!!-Gotan rushes at the enemy and punches them up,he then appears behind them and does a spinning kick sending them up.Then he elbows the, then uppercuts them and blast them. Galaxy Gun Final Flash Super Kamehameha Ki Sense Ultimate Kamehameha Purple fury Invisible Eye Blast Mimicry-This is not how he knows every attack Super Final Flash Galaxy Buster-New move that He taught hisself Mega Buster-Used by Gotan to beat Trunks Mega Buster Finish flash Ki blast Super Ki blast Ultimate ki blast Sonic Destroyer-New move that Gotan taught hisself and gohan Demon buster Nitro finisher Nitro Buster Flight Flame Mace God Breaker Fire Blast'' '''Ice Blast Transformation Mimicry Storm Blaster Finger Blast Snake Beam-Blast that moves like a snake Dome Kamehameha-Kamehameha that traps the enemy in a dome,it then creates an explosion inside. Invincibility Super Dome Kamehameha Ultimate Dome Kamehameha Mind Kamehameha Storm Rush Storm rush Combo-Gotan punches the enemie back then appears on the side of them and elbows them in the face.Then grabs then and swings them up and punches them in the face,spins, then blast them with storm rush. Mind Warp Duplication Kiao-Ken Super Kaio-Ken Ultimate Kiao-Ken Super Mind Kamehameha Ultimate Mind Kamehameha Meteor Flash Meteor Bomber Spirit Bomb Super Spirit Bomb Ultimate Spirit Bomb Spirit Flash Super Spirit Flash Ultimate Spirit Flash Keinza Mako-New technique that gotan uses,this attack over-powers the Tri-Beam and Kamehameha. Super Keinza Mako Ultimate Keinza Mako Standing Kamehameha Super standing Kamehameha Instantaneous Transmission Ultimate Standing Kamehameha Keinza-Masenko-Fusion of Masenko and Keinza Mako Super Keinza-Masenko Dragon Fist Ultimate Keinza-Masenko Super Dragon Fist Ultimate Dragon Fist Category:Fan Fiction Category:What If Category:Fan Made Characters